I belong to you
by Words from the darkness
Summary: His main motive is revenge, for he is "the end justifies the means." If she will not cooperate then she'll has to be punished, right?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Total Drama series and its aftermaths, and its characters do not belong to me but to their respective creators. This is non-profit. Made by a fan for fans._

* * *

**Belong to you**

**chapter 1**

She didn't know where she was going, she walked quickly, pretending that everything was fine. During three blocks she was carrying the sense that someone was behind her, she didn't look but she knew it. She didn't know what it wanted from her but was sure that it had no good intentions. It was about ten o'clock at night, it was obvious that this would not end well.

She was nervous, hse sweated her hands and began to be afraid. She stopped for a second and looked to one of the lanterns that lit the street, on the pole light is reflected from the many other lanterns that were a place between the faint lines of light could see a black slit expanding .

-Its still here, damn it, what a persistent stalker- It didn't matter whether it was a stalker, kidnapper or whatever, she couldn't give it the pleasure that follow her any longer.

She wouldn't go home, it would be very stupid to lead a strange to her house, what would happen then?, Nothing good for sure.

-Think Courtney, is not that you can spend all night on the street- she whispered to herself. She walked, to stand still for a while wanted to give the impression that she had taken a break. -Also I can't go to a friend's house, I am not so selfish ... not much- it was true that her safety was first but if someone got hurt she'll carry the guilt for the rest of her life.

She walked, she thought it would be better if she was surrounded by people so she went to the city center, there could stay in a hotel and make the appropriate calls.

The center was a busy place, most restaurants had outdoor seating thing, still night, looked better than anything.

She entered a small one, it looked very cozy, decorations were simple and somehow green was the predominant color.

-Nice- she thought, after all the green was her favorite color.

She sat in front of the bar orders, one of the staff approached her to take her order. she looked at the menu hanging above the boy's head and looked past the cold drinks section.

-A mocha-frappuccino please.

-OK- he replied, writing on a piece of paper.

Courtney sighed in relief, once inhaled and let the coffee aroma flooded her lungs, adored dry and slightly sweet smell. Currently she again felt a pair of eyes rested on it. She tried not to be so tense.

-Oh God, stop being so paranoid, surrounded by these people it could be any thought, try to calm down- however, she felt that the look came from the outside. Courtney turned in her seat and leaned back against the bar, passing concealed look around the place and definitely no one was looking, no one in the local.

Shee looked to the cafeteria's window. Across the street was someone leaning against the wall, was under a canopy where was hanging a light bulb, not lit enough to see its face, the only thing that came to notice was the lower half of his body. He was wearing faded jeans, black tennis shoes and a red shirt with varying symbols stamped. Apparently I was young, almost or just over the age of Courtney.

Sure, it had to be a man... damn bastard- she drummed her fingers on the bar waiting for them to hurry with her order.

-Miss, your frappuccino- he left it on the bar, Courtney gave the exact money and walked out.

Should act natural, as if she had never noticed his presence. She kept walking trying to refrain from looking back. No steps outside listening to people around her who by the way were not many. Anyway, it was not as if she could identify it but it was sure that he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack against these people.

It was getting a little cold so she closed her jacket completely. The good thing about being a conservative woman was there was not much to worry about the cold to be covered almost completely.

At the end of the street was a motel, she came in and looked around. They were not the luxuries she like but it was decent. The small reception was upholstered with some designs of lis flowers, the floor was wooden and there was not a speck of dust, from the ceiling hung a fan who had it's light on, turned very slow but nevertheless the atmosphere the reception was cool; at the corners of the room there were some paper lanterns that looked worn. To her right was a wooden counter, it looked somewhat worn behind this was a great series of boxes which hung the room keys.

-Welcome- an old woman received her, she smiled so openly that it was something disturbing - what can I do for you?.

-Ammm, I'd like a room, the simplest as its possible it would be just for tonight- her voice trembled, his hands on the counter and felt like trembling, still remained serious.

-Sure, would be $280, the room has a bed, TV, Wi-fi and hot-water- informed the woman.

It was no problem paying that amount for the services that counted was like a bargain, plus she had the money for it. She handed over the money and waited for her return. There was a large window in the front facing the street. Courtney looked for a few seconds and was relieved when she didn't see the subject anywhere but her hands still no stopped trembling.

-Here you have the keys to your room, it's the 69 - said the lady to hand over the keys.

-Thank you.

-Have a good night- her smile didn't disappear but she was glad to not see her again until morning.

-Thanks again.

With all set Courtney went up the stairs, the wooden boards creaked under her feet and so she went faster, not want to cause problems while she was here.

She reached the door to her room and opened it faster than she could closing the door behind her with a bang. She dropped on the carpeted floor, it hurt a bit but she couldn't deal with that now. She relaxed her body and closed her eyes, for a moment seemed to fall asleep right there, would not mind so long to continue this calm.

There was a clock on the right wall, it's _tic-tac_ was all that was heard at the time, if you were paying attention to it seemed to be going slower and slower until it disappeared completely.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Courtney opened her eyes and her heart began to beat hard. Did he follow here?, but how?, it was suppose that she had lost him.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

With trembling legs up, unfortunately not the door had a peephole, the more nervous not knowing who it was that played.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

-C-coming- She took the doorknob, it felt slippery with sweat from her hands still shaking. She took a breath, opened the door slowly as it occurred to him to attack and could close immediately. She poked her head a little and someone was watching from the other side.

She could only focus on a bright aqua eyes when suddenly bullets were clouding her vision. The man reached out to hold her chin and bring it to him.

-Goodnight, beautiful- his voice was harsh and severe, it sounded like someone or her age.

She blinked a few times to remove the bullets from her sight and she tried to shake her head but stopped when she finally realized the pressure on her chin. She looked at the subject's eyes, their color had changed; they were now a deep red with a thin black slit in the center.

Gradually everything that was in her field of vision was covered with black and disappear in seconds and fainted.

* * *

** So, this is the beggining. What do you think about it?. Leave a Review to know, you can also send me a PM with some ideas or recommendations. I'll appreciate it so much :)**

**New chapter every Saturday! so stay alert.**

**Thanks for read 3**

**[WFTD] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was no sound, just a few minutes ago she had regained consciousness but refused to open her eyes, afraid to meet the guy watching her, waiting for him to wake up to kill her or something. Despite the intrigue of the time his body was relaxed, with one hand stroked the surface on which it was, without too much movement, and could tell she was in a bed. The sheets were so soft, seemed to be 100% cotton. It was left lost in the softness of the blankets when she reacted to the situation.

_**-I'M ON A BED!-**_ shouted to herself. She clenched her eyes as she could, she pursed her lips to stifle a scream and grabbed a handful of the sheets to shake hands in a fist.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening alerted, her body relaxed again when she heard footsteps running to it. It was two people, not walking in a hurry, she could say. One of them stood beside her as the other walked to the other end of the room, Courtney heard beside her a convenient drawer opened, was literally inches from her ear but kept it inert to avoid suspicion.

-How do you say this is gonna worck?- she recognized the voice, it was the subject that was at her door before she fainted.

-W-well, basically is insert the girl's DNA in your blood, boss- the second voice was also a sharp guy but it was something that could be confused with a girl.

-DNA?, Do you mean it could be a hair or a piece of skin?.

-N-not exactly ... well, yeah, b-b-but ...

**-BUT WHAT!-** the one that the boy called "boss" hit the surface of the comfortable doing whatever it was that you were on this dopped down to the ground with a thud.

-I-it won't be physically hair or skin, it would have to become in a liquid solution so you can inject it intravenously into your blood, boss- he sounded scared, while Courtney could almost swear that he was chattering his teeth.

-begin it now, whatever it takes, I do not think she cares- a small laugh escaped from his lips, dry and almost insane. It suited him.

-I-I have to prepare the equipment for this, boss, can take a while.

-Then what are you waiting for?, **DO IT NOW!-** the fast footsteps of the heard sounded, leaving the room, up to a few seconds of leaving it could hear his panting from exhaustion. The scream that the subject gave made Courtney tremble a little, what would she do when she'll opening her eyes?, Could handle or would be driven by fear?. Newest seemed the most logical. -No need to pretend, I know you're awake- she continued without opening her eyes, she was still afraid. -Didn't you hear me?, you do not need to pretend, are you perhaps stupid?.

-The stupid here is you!- she snapped up to meet his gaze, frowned waiting for an apology from you but instead ducked. It was intimidating even without any expression on his face.

Courtney glanced at him, wearing the same clothes as last night, I had the stuffed his hands in his pockets and slightly arched. She looked up at his face, almost winced when she saw him, his eyes had recovered the blue and seemed brighter than before; his black hair was so dark that the light reflected in the windows gave the impression that it was blue except for a green rays protruding, his eyebrows were bushy and right was adorned with piercing like in his nose and ears.

Never say out loud but it was quite _so_ handsome ... _almost._

-Hmp, I know you're impressed so why not better spent on better things?- he leaned forward and took her chin, looked at with a raised eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips.

-I don't know who you think you are- she said as she withdrew his hand -but things are not easy with me, strive a little more- she crossed her arms and looked away.

-A little more, eh?- the smile still on his face, she knew without even seeing it, she really wanted to hit him.

-Don't illusion yourself, anyway, why did you bring me here?- she returned her gaze to him to see him crouched picking something up. -W-what do you think you're doing?- she screamed when she saw him turning a knife between the fingers -take that away from me!- Courtney back to the other side of the bed, he gave the fly and before he could grab her she went back to the other end of the bed .

-Look, I do not have time to be playing caught, come here.

-To kill me?, I'm not stupid.

-Maybe not but you're slow.

-Oh?, What are you talking about?, **AAH!-** in a second everything was turned upside down, hung in the air, her arms were hanging down and felt something was holding it by the feet, her view was blocked by a white cloth. -What the ...?- lifted a little and tried to pull it to remove it but doing the pulling with it.

-Unless you want to be on underwear I suggest you stop doing that -he was now standing in front of her, still holding the knife and appeared to be holding a laugh.

Courtney fabric to cover up what they achieved, was a nightgown, it was a little big so she'll had to be careful with it.

They were silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, she was still head down so her blood was slowly decreasing. The guy came to the edge of the bed to come face to face with her, crossed his arms and leaned against the bed without looking up until she decided to speak.

-Are you going to tell me what am I doing here?- he spent his free hand knife by one of her cheeks that were so flushed that made her look so adorable, it was clear that she was embarrassed at being dressed well but preferred to say it was by blood down her brain. -Better tell me, what am I doing here dressed like this? .

-Well, first of all, my name is Duncan...- he got up to sit next to her and leave the knife on the dresser, Courtney looked at him inquisitively, crossed her arms letting the gown down just to hold it again -Second...- Duncan snapped his fingers and at the moment Courtney fell on the bed taking small rebounds -better stop make you look strong because that does not help you at all and third ...- he looked down at her and his smile reappeared -knew it would be good for you, you know, you're not as heavy as you look.

The brunette's face burned a bright red her freckles on her nose bridge stood out enough, he just stood there smiling at her, taunting her with his eyes.

-You…- she raised her hand in order to slap him but in a fast moving Duncan stopped her, pulled her to the side knocking her face down on his lap.

-What did I tell you about make you the strong?, it won't worck, no matter how hard you try.

-Who says?- Courtney lifted one of her legs ready to kick him but again he was faster, he took her both legs and used them to push her to the ground. -Who do you think you are to treat me like this?- still being supported on her elbows and with a frown he did not take his eyes off.

-You can be a nuisance when you want, but...- he walked to the dresser and took the knife again addressed her slowly; when he stood in front of Courtney she lost her forces and dropped completely.

-Better start with this.

Duncan was positioned over her, placing his knees on either side of her hips, his free arm took both hands and placed it on her head. Courtney had wide eyes, pursed her lips and could feel her heart beating in her ears bounced.

-It'll be just for a moment- he placed the blade of the knife in her right forearm, she watched every move well, -that depends on you, I just want to check something before take tha samples.

And so, as if he were cutting a piece of flesh, he slides the blade making a deep cut.

**-AAAAHHH!-** her scream filled the room, blood gushing at both ends of the wound to form a large pool of blood under her arm. She looked away toward Duncan (who had already dropped her hands), he was looking at a wall clock that was behind her. He turned back to her and looked up at the clock, he did that a few more times.

_-I-it_ _hurts...-_ hardly the words come out, it burned too, like those times when small she fell and scraped her knee just that this time it felt like she had thousands.

-Of course, silly- Duncan said giving her a slight knock on the front What did you expect? he dropped the knife as he sat down on Courtney's legs, watching her bleed.

-i didn't… expect _.. t-that._

-C'mon, is not that bad.

Having him on her was only to endure the pain was harder, her legs went numb for a bit until she could no longer feel them. She let a few tears escape from her eyes and slide down her cheeks, the pain had diminished somewhat but was still latent.

Duncan watched with a serious look, but **VERY **inside him he wondered if she would be okay with this and with what was coming. He bent down and took Courtney's face in his hands, he licked her cheeks, wiping her tears. Still holding it looked at the clock, smiled and stood up placing feet on each side of the body of the brunette.

-One minute, is better than I expected- extended a hand to help her up, she hesitated a few seconds but ended taking it wobbled a bit but was able to recover before falling. She looked at their hands, his skin was rough and warm, his grip was strong, if he tried to scape sure he could rip her arm.

-Wait, what do you mean? she asked why the you cuted me? .

Duncan dropped his hand and stared at the spot where he had made the cut. There was nothing, not even a single scar. Courtney looked at her arm with amazement, held it and rubbed several times where there was supposed to be cut.

-B-but ... how was that?.

-Don't you know?- Duncan asked arching an eyebrow -you are 18 years and never knew you could do that?.

-I still don't understand why- she walked towards him causing receded and stay glued to the edge of the bed -and you're still not telling me why I'm here, if you're gonna treat me like a lab rat at least tell me what you plan to do with me- Courtney tried to push him with all her might but he didn't flinch, it was she who received a boost when her hands bounced off Duncan's chest.

A mocking laugh came from him, and noted that she was blushed in a pure red you're so adorable he said laughing, he sat on the bed and patted the sheets to make her know to sit next to him.

-Here, i'll tell you a few things.

She ignored him and looked around the room, she felt that someone was watching them but she couldn't see any camera or even a light that will indicate that there is one. On the wall to her left was a full length mirror on the wall, she looked into it and therefore she felt ashamed. Just wearing the gown that reached to mid-thigh, with wide straps trickled one shoulder, she didn't look bad but she felt very exposed.

-You look- good she felt Duncan's strong hands on her shoulders, she saw him standing behind her with a big smile. How many times had smiled today?.

-Aha, so, Are you gonna tell me everything?.

-Yes, yes, I will.

Both sat on the edge of the bed, Duncan leaned his elbows on his knees and rubbed the bridge of his nose his hand slid up of his mouth and stood there like he was holding back vomit. All the time Courtney was looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

-Well?.

-Okay, the truth is that I've been watching you for a while ...

She said nothing, she just blushed and looked away.

-Do you mind?, its not like I care.

-Just a bit...- she was distressed and angry, it was clear that the subject did not have a little decency.

-A bit?, it's that all?.

-I don't want to risk... to get hurt again...

-Hmm, you're starting to understand, good- he said as he stirred her hair playfully.

-enough!, can you continue?.

-Well, the fact is that I've been watching you, you are a crucial for what I intend to knit; your genes are like super-developed, you should inherit from one of your parents or grandparents. I have a situation and I need your genes to do something, I will not let you go until I've accomplished my mission.

-Why?, Do you worry that 'm going to leave a complaint?, I'll say nothing I pro ...

-Its not that- he interrupted her -this thing that I have to treat could make you something if I let you go, if you get trapped ... I could die because I'm not ... as strong as ... _he-_ Duncan looked down, pressed his hands together cursing in quietly.

-I-I don't understand exactly what ...

-What am I?- interrupted again -what is the thing that I have to deal with?- she nodded, clasped his hands on his lap and turned to him -I'm not human, well, not entirely ... I am ...

-A kind of hybrid demon… -she finished for him.

Duncan was a little surprised by her answer, it was true but he didn't believe that she could realize it, he didn't think Courtney could even say that something like he existed.

-How did you...

-If you say I have regenerative genes,- she interrupted him -then you may be a demon because ... you know ... your eyes, I do not think they are naturally red, am I right?- she finished with a laugh.

-Guess you're right, I'm surprised you believe in these things.

-Well anything can be in this world.

They smiled at each other, now that he seem not so threatening.

-Well, as stated- he cleared his throat need you to do this, you want to or not, got it?- he gritted his teeth, he was angry for some reason.

Courtney nodded, quiet and maybe show a little submissive would help to avoid problems.

-I can't lose, not again... I always lose because I end up with serious injuries... to be a hybrid takes a few hours to heal... it's not enough...

Duncan's eyes were a little concerned, was something lost and… sad?. Who was the subject he was talking about?, was he afraid?, No, it can't be.

The creak of the door caught the attention of both, they turned to see a short, dark-skinned boy with big glasses.

-E-everything ready, boss- he barely entered the room, just sticking his head, as if at any moment Duncan could pounce and kill him. Maybe he would.

-Good job Cameron- Duncan took Courtney by the arm and dragged her toward the door -We're gonna do some tests and then you'llcome back, okay?- she nodded as he pulled her down a wide hallway that seemed endless.

There were large windows overlooking a beautiful view, such a broad plain that overlooked the horizon, it was darkening.

_-How long have I slept?-_ Duncan could hear her murmured.

-About twelve hours- he answered without looking at her.

**-THAT MUCH?!.**

-You have a heavy dream, precious- he said with a laugh.

They came to a large wooden doors that opened wide. Duncan keep taking Courtney by the arm.

-Exactly how do you plan to do the tests?- she asked, she had heard it before but she just wanted to be sure.

-We will take a sample of your hair, fingernails and saliva to make them in a liquid solution which will add to the blood of the head to see if it supports or rejects- Cameron said with some enthusiasm.

-When we get back to your room I'll take make my own saliva samples- Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear, he ran the tip of his tongue over her earlobe making her shiver.

-Y-you're an idiot ...

* * *

**Pretty slow?, well it's just the beginning so there's more to come.**

**Thank you so much guys for your reviews, i'm glad you liked it. It means a lot, for real.**

**So, we'll read us until the next Saturday!. Bye bye :)**

**[WFTD]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The place was amazing, it was hard to think that Cameron was an ordinary human with such things that were there. It was a great laboratory, the walls were made of stainless steel that reflect the light of the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling showing that light was better than imagined; there were several tables filled with test tubes, microscopes, beakers and burners fired heating which would contain the containers.

The wooden floor creaked under his feet at every step they took, looked somewhat damaged but did not seem to be a break. Cameron walked over to one of the many tables he had and took a sort of metal cylinder sticking a needle, reviewed that did not have air in and who was sterilized before using it. Both Courtney and Duncan were completely indifferent to what the guy did, both were focused on looking around, well, Duncan looked above all to Courtney.

-C'mon- he took her arm and led her toward the other end of the room where there was an examination table as there are in doctors' offices. -Lie down and **don't **move- he threw her to the stretcher making her fall with a thud.

-A little kindness would not kill you, you know?- she rubbed her back gently, the table had a leather jacket that made her skin brushed a bit (considering that all she was wearing was a nightgown ), it burned a little because the force that he used but he could handle it

-Shut up or I'll kill you- Duncan responded with remarkable anger in his voice.

-What's wrong with him? - thought Courtney - a moment hes serious and intimidating, the other is a perverted jerk and now he's upset and retaliates with me ... am I that annoying?

She couldn't understand what was happening to him, it could be many things. Maybe he was worried about the test results, after all it was important to him, without her he wouldn't be able to meet the objective was raised several years ago. So wrong it had to be to get here ?.

With a serious look Duncan approached her, looked him straight in the eyes and so Courtney could tell he still had that undeniable beautiful crystal blue, thought that if he kept well was because he was calm and didn't intend to do something with his other side but he was an unpredictable man and if he had these mood swings.

He reached out to take her by the shoulders and sat back on the couch and not let go until he slowly leaned on par with his ear and licked the lobe with a slowness that made her shiver. Duncan slid both hands down her sides, Courtney grabbed his wrists if wanting to separate but only managed to put strength in his grip when he got to hold her waist.

-Wh-what ... ah! - Duncan interrupted biting his neck was not strong enough to hurt, just enough to feel the pressure, decided to give it a sensual touch giving mild sucks and reviewing brands with tongue stroking her waist. -Stop, you can't ...

-Do it here?- he said with his lips on her neck -why not?, What's the matter?.

-This!, We've know like a day ago and you're coming with this ?.

Duncan stopped what he was doing to her, he released her and rested his hands on the table numbered.

-Here is what i say, you like it or not, right or wrong, I'm the one who gives the orders here- he noticed the look in her face, she wasn't scared but looked a little uneasy.

The girl's heart was pounding and the warmth of her cheeks spread over her body, so having it close and even after that made her nervous. She never had a relationship with a guy before, but had friends barons, never had a boyfriend or even a date. Moreover, she had not even taken her first kiss. Courtney was very reserved in that respect, she was never good for love, things didn't go well most of the time and if they did the matter was nothing more than friendship.

She had never felt nervous to be with a man, even if she liked him but Duncan was a special case.

-Boss, all ready- Cameron approached them with the large syringe in hands, lifted the needle so stay vertically and this metal to be reflected in the candlelight.

-Well, start with it- Duncan walked away, he walked to the door and left the lab.

She had not taken off the sight of Duncan until he left the room. He looked attentive every step of the way and the way the muscles in his back tensed when leaving the room, marking a little on your shirt. Courtney held back a sigh and walked away thinking certainly was a good look but it was no big deal. Furthermore, with the attitude that leads is as if automatically be canceled.

The cotton rub against her skin made her return to the matter. Cameron made sure to sterilize the area where he would sink the needle to take samples. The syringe was so big I had to take it with both hands.

Courtney's eyes snapped open to look at the needle, she instinctively pushed the boy a shove and ran to the door, she tried to get it open but it was locked from the outside.

-Duncan?- The pressure was concentrated on the center of the other side of the door when she pushed so someone must have blocking -Duncan, let me out- Courtney kept pushing harder, soon leaned against the door but it kicking was useless.

-You said you would, you said you would help us in testing.

-I know but ...

But the door is not at all have suddenly making Courtney falling.

-You're not going anywhere until you're done with taking tests.

Taking her arm dragged to where Cameron was still holding huge syringe. He did not need much strength naturally was stronger than her but still she tried to get loose from his grip.

-I-I promise it will not hurt much- Cameron tried to calm her.

-Yes, of course, are you nuts?.

-We need at least five hundred milliliters per should they fail some tests.

Before she could protest Duncan picked her up, bridal style, holding her against him.

-Let me go!- she screamed, writhing in his arms-I've told you to let me go!.

Even with the struggle Duncan kept it quiet, it could be noted that the pressure put on her arms around her knees and side. She stopped putting resistance feel a pinch in the right arm, the needle is slowly buried in her body and blood flow are transferred to the syringe brought her little twinges of pain.

-Done- Cameron walked away from them slowly, as if was afraid that Courtney also could attack him.

In the rest of the sampling nobody said anything, no more crying nor struggles, were simple and zero painful so there was no problem with it.

_-Why am I doing this?, I gain nothing with this, and ends up killing me safe, then what's the point_- nor she knew why he was helping but seeing it from a certain point I had no choice.

Courtney proved to be strong in body and attitude but once she get cornered by the fear there was nothing she could do. She had been there many times and even had been working on it to control it but never worked, there was a part of her that told her always would and could never change.

After completing the tests Duncan took her back to her room. Cameron had told them they would have the results in a few days, that did not sound so comforting to neither, Duncan wanted to get to act as soon as possible and Courtney could not wait to go to the end.

-Duncan...

-What?.

-What will you do if this doesn't work?- on the one hand she didn't want to know the answer, don't want it to come a time when his anger exploded and finished with her but curiosity filled equally.

-I don't know, maybe there's another alternative.

-Like what?.

Both entered the room, for some reason the lights were lit and although they were very faint, now was when paying attention to what was there.

The bedroom looked a simple wallpaper of a dull gray color filled to the ceiling, the floor was carpeted in a gray slightly darker than the ceiling and walls. A ceiling fan hung in the middle of the room that was lit by a covered glass bulbs placed at each corner. The bed was big enough for 4 people could fit, did not remember that big, the head was made of wood and had a fairly accurate of what appeared to be carved vines. The two bedside tables were still there, on either side of the bed, while at the other end of the room was a dresser with a full-length mirror next.

-And that door?- Courtney asked pointing to a black wooden door that was on one side of the mirror.

-It's the bathroom, is larger than it looks.

-I thought it was something like a prisoner and didn't need these amenities- she went to the door and opened it.

Man, he was right, it was bigger than she thought. Everything that was there seemed to be made of marble, from the huge tub to the toilet. Surprisingly everything was clean, as if he had taken the trouble to have it perfect for her.

-Wow...- Courtney could not be more surprised with a bathroom so spacious rooms and a laboratory could think you were in a cottage.

-Yes, I know... umm, hey ...

She didn't turn to see him, immediately went to bed and slept sinking slightly, seemed to be on a lot of soft feathers. The pillows were as comfortable, were fresh and had just filling.

This was the kind of luxuries that had back home, which probably she may not return.

-Hey, I'm talking toy you- Duncan spoke rising his voice.

-What?...

-Uh...are you okay- anyone who saw the girl in this state think that she was under the influence of some drug.

The brunette kept rubbing the sheets and rubbing her face against the cool sheets, she really liked its smoothness.

**Knock-knock-knock**

The knock on the door caught the attention of both, Duncan opened the door to find Cameron in front of him carrying a tray full of food.

-It's been a while, maybe something like Miss trade a smile appeared on his face and eyes lit Courtney at the word "food".

She jumped up and ran to where the two boys were to look at what Cameron wore.

-May I?- could be noticed carrying the impending joy after all had eaten nothing since he arrived.

-Sure, eat what you can.

Duncan snorted, annoyed, snatched the tray from the boy's hands, gave it to Courtney and slammed the door in his face.

-Did I do something wrong?- Cameron asked from the other side of the door.

Normally she would have rebuked Duncan for being rude to him after having been kind enough to bring something to eat but hunger stopped him.

She observed what he had brought her, looked delicious, just with look at it she got more hungrier. There was spaghetti with butter and a little spice, toasted garlic bread, a small piece of grilled steak and a glass of red wine.

-Ummm...- Courtney was not fond of drink, had never tasted one.

-What?, don't you like ?.

-No, it's not, I just ...

As if he had captured he took the cup and the content of this was completed in one gulp.

-I'll bring you something else, wait here.

-Neither is that you can go, do you? Commented wryly.

He smiled before leaving, it was a warm and somewhat cynical smile, she couldn't prevent a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

After a few minutes Duncan returned with a glass of lemonade and offered it to her. It was not long before the dishes were empty and there was a very happy Courtney.

-What do you think?

-Ah, it was delicious- could still taste the steak, grilled to perfection. -Did he cooked it ?.

-Who, Cameron?, HA!, as if he could, I have someone who takes care of it.

-You got a personal chef?- she asked surprised.

-Something like that, it's an old friend.

Duncan having friends?, curious thing indeed.

The moon shone through the large window, It was at the point, it was about midnight. Courtney had the night sky centric view that is not noticed when the lights went out and had Duncan behind her, took her by the waist.

She reacted as she felt pushed to the bed and her skin made contact with soft blankets.

-What do you think you're doing?- she asked, obviously angry.

He did not answer, I got on top of her to make sure he could not escape. He slowly lowered her neck and started giving butterfly kisses to extend her collarbone.

-W-what are you doing- in the light of the moon could not be noticed but very flushed, and her legs began to shake. -shouldn't you go back to your room ?.

-This is my room- he responded with his lips on her skin as he descended to her chest.

-W-WHAT?!, w-wait ...

Not another word out of her mouth. Duncan was kissing her with an uncontrollable passion but didn'tt become a desperate kiss. Courtney didn't know how to react, she closed her eyes slowly, feeling the rhythm he was wearing and a few seconds later was corresponding him.

-Wait, you can not do this!, Courtney react now!.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry !, something later than promised but I had no Internet until these times and with that I stated school**** on Thursday and went to sell my last year books and that didn't help much. I ask for an apology.**

**One thing, maybe the next chapter will have some lemmon so I notice that It'll be the first time I write one, do not know how it will be so ... maybe you can not expect much ... sorry.**

**But hey, what did you think ?. Do not forget to leave review to see if you are liking them and if you want me to continue with the story, even with one or two people following it I will not stop posting because I do not want to disappoint anyone.**

**Oh!, one more week i****s approaching **and I plan to participate in this every day. If I do not get inspired to draw something (if I do you could see it on my Tumblr, the link is in my profile) I'll do Drabbles or One-shots, who knows. So be prepared to support them haha. I'm excited :D

**Thanks for supporting this little project, I know that many are reading this and I don't know if they like it or no but it comforts me anyway. Seriously, thanks :)**

**Greetings, I'll be reading you the next week with a new chapter.**

**[WFTD]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She never had such warmth on her lips, his kisses were rude decreased and increased at times making her impatiently. She was trying to keep it up but it was her first real kiss him was not so easy, after all was testing the ferocity and passion of expert lips. It was not too displeased for her, it felt wonderful in some way.

He was responsible to explore every inch of their caramel lips, wanted to taste more of them. He took her by the neck, making her conform more to him, tasting his thirsty lips Instinctively, Courtney took both arms around his neck, he forced her to encircle his waist with her start-and shapely legs. Duncan's hands ceased to hold her hips to slide and give it a gentle squeeze; he turned away from her lips and went down to her neck giving little butterfly kisses. Duncan looked questioningly with a smile from ear to ear and before she could say anything he pulled her with him as he turned to a sitting position, with her on his lap, on the edge of the bed.

-You seemed to enjoy it, am I wrong?.

-As if answered could-dodging away.

Both were restless, their breaths seemed choppy in sync, however, Duncan had not finished, yet.

Taking advantage of 'not looking Courtney' slowly plunged his face between her breasts as he ran her tongue between them and on the top. Occasionally she let out little moans, was not that she liked, maybe her body did but she didn't. She tried to push him away with all her strength but it was useless, for it was like he was playing with a child struggles always ended up winning by his over natural strength.

-Stop- she kept trying to push him away by pushing his shoulders but when he rolled her waist with both arms she knew she could not do anything else. His grip was firm, as if she were his lifeline in the ocean.

Duncan left his work and rejoined his lips with hers. This time Courtney was left out from the beginning, it was as if something ordered her to follow his orders without challenge.

They separated for a while, in which Duncan took off his shirt and threw it to who knows where, stayed that way for a few seconds as he watched her look down in shame. Courtney looked at his torso and instantly pressed her lips to stifle a sigh. At that time returned to her mind the memory of his back rippling through the shirt he was no longer wearing, both sides were certainly surprising, she felt the urge to lunge towards him to kiss him againwith the excuse to feel hisabs under her body, but she wouldn't do it.

-Your turn- he said as he rested on his elbows on the bed.

-What!?.

-Take off your ...

-I know what you mean but I will not - she got up from his lap once.

-What I said about disobeying me?- their intimidating attitude reappeared, he stood up and walked slowly to her, put his hands in his pockets and pulled as if something there with what hurt her.

On every step he retreated Courtney progressed until there was no more room and hit the wall. Duncan just stood there watching, taking care of her feel small to have it in front of him. She was trembling, terrified that he was upset now could abuse her for disobeying, being no doubt that he could, after all, and had used as a test subject.

Duncan came and she tried to pull away again, as if to sink into the wall; he took a handful of her hair and pulled her close.

-What did i said?.

She said nothing, stared contact avoiding contact with your eyes. For a moment she hoped that Cameron appeared to take him or something, didn't want to spend more time with him and with what he intended to do.

Duncan meanwhile was having fun while she was afraid, indicated that it would be easy to get her no matter how often object, after all he liked challenges. Courtney was the only one that didn't fall for him, others just looked at him and agreed to whatever he demanded, it seemed boring and uninteresting.

-You still don't respond.

-No need to answer, you've said over and over again, it's just ... I wanted test you- she look at him with a smile, thinking that perhaps he'll hesitate so come out.

-It's curious, you know?, because I want to do the same to you- he smiled back, dropped the handful of hair and instead took her waist supporting her against the wall.

-You know I did not mean that kind of test.

-I know- he returned to capture her lips, this time more fiercely than the last kiss.

Courtney tried to push him away, again, but keep your hands on his chest was a bit distracting.

Duncan had the body that any man would like to have but did not look as exaggerated as those you see on the beach, pool or gym and say 'I can assure you that he injects him steroids', no, he had the advantage of being natural. It was a great advantage when companies get their night but the results were not always satisfactory.

They spent about 5 minutes in which the intensity increased, not only in the kiss but also in their bodies rub. Duncan was responsible for hands wander throughout the body of the girl, the touches were weak but fast, each passing through his hips, waist or breasts giving a light squeeze to get more moans from her.

Courtney, meanwhile, rose and fell hands around the torso of Duncan feeling the warmth in every inch of his skin. She ran his hands down of his back and then climb slowly and hold it by the shoulders and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Duncan licked her lower lip making her separate them in order to break through to the inside of her mouth, she opened her eyes wide as she felt his tongue encircle hers, felt so soft and ... ¿wet?. They reunited lips, even with rolled leagues, while the battle raged inside the mouth of Courtney.

She was so lost in the desire and them barely felt her nightgown slid down of her body falling around her feet. She had not noticed a window was open, giving way to the cold night air, he felt for a second that caused a shiver ran down her naked back.

Wait a second... naked?.

She quickly pushed him away, leaving him a little surprised. She looked down and, in fact, she wasn't wearing a bra, how could she not notice before?. For inertia covered with her arms across her chest, a potent blush spread throughout her face as the cold again sneer. At least was sure she was wearing her panties, or that was until she felt them coming down. And there was Duncan, kneeling in front of her league taking her panties with his teeth, pulling them down as he helped with the thumbs.

-What do you think you're doing!- her knee went up ready to beat him but he stopped it taking it and pulling her down causing her head to stick to the wall.

-What have I...

-What have you said?- interrupted him-I know, I know, but I will not let you do whatever you want with me, I'm not one of those ...

-Then why didn't you tell from the beginning, -he interrupted her-why did you made me see that you liked it?- he asked with a smile, he knew the answer but his pride was screaming that he wanted to hear it from her. -Perhaps You ...

-**¡NO!**, I never could get interested on you, okay?, maybe I think you're attractive and things like that but after forcing me to help and still not show a little appreciation for it do you think could be interested in ... in ...

-Anyone as wonderful as me?- he stretched his arms as you do upon waking up. His muscles twitched and he knew she was looking

-Stop it!- she shouted patting his chest, he laughed at his reaction, he knew it made her uneasy. -A beast, that's what you are, a very annoying and ...

-Atractive?- Continued teasing her, raising his eyebrows

-Oh, you son of...- she lunged at him and tried to hit him, ignoring the fact that he was now naked with panties around her knees. A grace Duncan gave his attempts, his punches did not hurt obviously. So disgusting ... -You're so...!

-Atractive?.

-Enough!- Courtney slapped him, was too busy with her distracted to notice.

He was stunned, she just hit him, but being distracted hardly believe she could do anything to him. He turned to her, she was with both hands covering her mouth and just so surprised.

-Sorry!, I was... - was interrupted when she saw the impact of Duncan's hand against his cheek, he did not hesitate for a second to return the favor.

She was a little surprised but not scared of anything else he could make. She brought a hand to her cheek that he had hit, it didn't hurt but she knew that was red.

-I deserve it, right? - she asked -for hit you, I guess we're even.

Was silent for a second, did not think she would take it like that. Naturally she had begun to mourn or would have screamed him that he was an idiot for having beaten her being a woman, but she didn't. Why?.

-We aren't yet, right?- she said.

-What?

-Nothing...

-This is not a 'hand by hand' also you exposed yourself to it.

-Me what?!, it was you who brought me here!.

-Yeah but it was your fault for being born that way, another girl would be in your place if you weren't born.

Another girl ...

As strange as that sounds a sank in her stomach with a bitter mouthfeel not want to think that another was in place, of course she wouldn't know but if it were so ... Duncan would be considerate with her instead of rude?, there was no way of knowing but she didn't like it, didn't like the idea that Duncan was with another one.

_-What the hell?-_ Courtney thought - _I can't think that way, i can't be jealous ... I can't and I shouldn't._

She stood up, ready to take her nightdress and dressing. Duncan was on the floor, sitting, watching her. He watched her taking her nightgown, she looked a little tired tense (arguably about all), for a moment felt the need to apologize but not for the stroke...Why ?.

-Are you okay - he asked, she was giving him the back and refused to look at him.

-Yes, I guess.

-you guess?- He got up and walked toward her, stopped the instant she turned to see him.

-Yeah, I guess- she said, had a sad smile and bright eyes that announced it would begin mourn.

-What do you have?.

-Nothing, I guess maybe I miss my friends or are simply feelings- replied rubbing her eyes, yawned and walked to the bed. She just wanted to rest, had spent a number of things that a normal person would not have been so easily tolerated.

Courtney leaned back, giving face to the window. The moon shone high in the sky, the stars around it as if seeking protection. She sighed, closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, wishing she could fall asleep instantly. She felt Duncan's arms encircle her waist, pulling her toward him. Shee didn't notice when it was that he went to bed but she supposed that was his intention.

-i'm Sorry- he said at her ear.

-You don't know why you're apologizing for.

-Maybe, but I think you wanted to hear it, right?.

Courtney smiled, he could not see but knew she was smiling, he had a mere hunch. She turned around to come face to face with him, even with a smile adorning his face flushed. Duncan reached out to take her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

-You look beautiful when you smile, you know?.

-Stop jocking- obviously felt flattered but would not admit it in front of him.

-I'm just saying the truth-ended to lean to kiss her, it was a small kiss a few seconds which didn't involve more than the rose of her lips but somehow made her shiver.

When they parted she pulled him to gather her lips again, she needed more than that for the night, she knew she couldn't fall asleep with him at her side or even in the same room.

It was a somewhat sudden reaction but he didn't refused to kiss, he held her by the waist and stuck to him.

They both loved the feel of their lips together, the rhythmic and synchronized movement, was as if they had kissed a thousand times and knew what the other wants. Every movement, every rub that gave made her get more and more hot, wanted more than kisses and caresses. She could feel Duncan felt the same way.

He lowered his hand through the stomach of the brunette with a tantalizing slowness that made her sigh of anxiety. He raised fine satin nightgown and stroked the skin left exposed, was positioned over her and lifted her nightgown all the way out of your body leaving it totally exposed; her panties were now somewhere soil but were not needed now.

He leaned back to capture her lips and to make sure not depart cupped her face in his strong hands.

Courtney did not deny anything he was doing, she left him, there was no reason to depart. The intensity of the kiss she rubbed his chest and let him nail will mark slightly, dropped his six-pack up to the edge of their pants to start unfasten. His hands moved down her back and her legs were around his waist.

While kissing her, Duncan sat on the bed as he finished taking off his last clothes. Both exposed and accelerated breathing, was the first time for Courtney but not for him but the heat that was spreading through her body was incomparable with the rest.

Femininity and masculinity touched each other until the rub was unstoppable. Duncan took the brunette's breasts in both hands, giving a grip that made her moan in the kiss; in response, Courtney picked up the pace of her hips making him gasp.

-Duncan... I ...

No need to say more, he was ready to give her what she needed if that was what she wanted. He gathered her lips once again before entering her in one swift move, groaned at the feel of her walls closing around his cock as she screamed in pain and grabbed his shoulders leaving pressure marks.

-You want me to stop?.

-No... just ... wait a minute ...

He did not move but pain was still latent, not sure if it was because of the size of his member or because it really hurt so much the first time, both would have to endure throughout intercourse. Maybe it was too small for someone of his caliber.

Slowly the pain faded giving way to a warm and comforting feeling of pleasure.

-You can move now.

Without hesitation, he took a second push winning a tender moan escaped from the lips of the girl. She circled his neck with her arms as he continued pushing into her getting over her sweet moans. Duncan was increasing speed, at this point Courtney was huge cries, lost in the pleasure of his thrusts. He laid her on the bed, still inside her, and continued his work.

-Duncan...- his name escaped from her lips again and again according to his quick go and come.

In an attempt to take control, Courtney used the legs as leverage to push Duncan and get over it. He was somewhat surprised by what he had done but thought it would not hurt to leave it on for a while.

She leaned depositarle small kisses along his jaw, while moving up and down on his shaft. Duncan threw his head back to make way for their soft kisses, Courtney was increasing speed causing both give small bounces on the bed. At no time had the need to stop, it was not they could, they were immersed at the time as something that mattered more.

Both were in the highlight and they could feel the wave of electricity that ran through their bodies every move they made.

Duncan turned to both so that it was he who was in the top again, it was only for a moment in which everything around him was lost leaving room for nothing but them in the boundless sea of pleasure.

With only a few more thrusts both reached their climax, moaning at the same time. Courtney could feel Duncan's heat inside her, it mattered little what might happen after this, right now she just wanted to get lost in the amazing feeling.

Duncan came out slowly and lay down beside her, looked for a moment that seemed like an eternity.

In the rest of the night no one said anything, they just stood there, catching the breath while leaving gradually gain sleep.

Perhaps after all both come to have more than a relationship between master and captivates. Just maybe.

* * *

**Later, again, I know I'm sorry. It is the second time and the truth is I haven't had a good week but still here I am. I said I would not let this fic back and I wouldn't, I will not disappoint you again so I was thinking that the day up chaps. is delayed by one day remaining on Sunday so that I finish my time things to attend to the fic 100 What say ?. So if for some reasons I will get to later upload morning or Monday afternoon to read to them and tempers rise that takes away the damn Monday haha and then if they are still on vacation ... enjoy them while you can ~.**

**Going to today's chapter, you see?, told you I would not be so good with lemmon but the first time is something that keep practicing haha. I assure you that the next will be better, if there is one because we are at the mere half of the the interesting things that it'lltake place in the next chapter so stay alert.**

**Thank you very much for everything guys, I want it and I will be reading next Sunday.**

**Bye bye**

**[WFTD]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning had come, she felt her body was heavy and her eyelids refused to open. She rubbed her eyes and took her hands away when she noticed a few bruises and teeth marks on her wrists, but nothing seemed made for sucking.

- _I don't remember this…_

She looked to one side to find the other half of the empty bed, supposed to last night was nothing but a carnal desire for Duncan but the truth was that she did not remember much of what happened. Into her mind came only the memory of his kisses and the first few minutes that passed close to the surface, she remembered nothing of what happened at the end or if there was a second time, which was very successful by the marks on her wrists that certainly were not the only ones, there should be more in some other part of her body.

The sound of falling water and the closure of a key caught her attention, she sat on the bed and saw Duncan coming out of the bathroom holding a towel that was tied around his waist as a second dried his hair. She noticed some scratches that she had made him in the chest and torso, were slight but visible. She looked away as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, she could not look at him after what happened.

-Good morning to you too- he "greeted" her, somewhat irritated, he sounded tired but he didn't look like that.

-Ah ... yeah, good morning.

Courtney glanced toward the window beside her, trying to avoid the eye contact. The view was beautiful, dense tree stretching to the horizon, the sun had risen completely giving the first signs of their presence. The light reflected sun tinged the leaves of the orange trees and yellow colors giving a warm and slightly clasping feeling.

-Are you okay?.

-Ah?, yeah, don't worry- she responded with the view in the morning landscape.

Duncan snorted, annoyed, and walked to the dresser to get his clothes from drawers below. While he rose Courtney could see large scars on his back, It didn't look that all well. It seemed that in his lower back had hit a ball of thorns or something, the brand was assimilated with a spark of several peaks that extended to his sides. A second one almost completely covered the top of his back, it was a burn, the heat seemed to have reached the last layer of skin and had disposed of all others although it could see that some parts were recovered. Finally, all remaining "healthy" skin was full of deep scratches, some long and others short; as if he had been whipped.

**-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?-**having those wounds it was amazing to get on with life, but ... considering what he is ... has some logic. A human could not resist it for the rest of his life but Duncan could without pain.

He did not respond, not even looked, stood with his back to HER all the time.

It wasn't something he liked to talk about. For him they were only the marks of his defeats. Each time someone mentioned them, whenever he watched and felt them, each time he could not help the anger seize him, they were a constant reminder of how weak he was compared to _him._ A reminder that he'll _never _get over it even though he tried.

_-No, I'll definitely finish him once and for all, he can't stay alive any longer ... I will not let him to live any longer._

He pressed the shirt he had in his hands, trying to hold back with that gesture. He couldn't with the sentiment.

He took a breath and let it out slowly. At least retained some of their humanity, it was not so bad after all but he couldn't help thinking that it was becauseof it always came back with more injuries than with which it came.

-I'm so pathetic ... - he whispered though it was clear enough for Courtney to hear.

He heard her coming out of bed, dragging the sheets with her to cover her naked body. He felt her walking towards him slowly, as if it were something unknown and dangerous.

In fact, Duncan was unknown and dangerous to some extent but in a way he could calm part of him when he was with her ... or at least he tried, one then starts to realize things.

If the hurt was not because he was assaulted, somewhere in his mind he has recorded _"do whatever it takes to achieve what you want", "no matter what you do, what matters is that you achieve your goal," "What care about others ?, always you in first". _It was education that had been taught, with belonging to a higher despite being part human race didn't remove the fact that it should be someone who is above all things and should get more of what you already have.

- _Most of what I have? ... what more I can want? -_ maybe the answer was behind him, he had been there in recent days, following his orders, challenging and helping in what he asked. - _Is it ... no .. it can't be, she's just my source of opportunity, I would never be anything more than that._

While obviously he refused to accept it. It's not that they could have something.

Came to himself, he could feel her behind him, he felt the warmth of her little body behind, felt ... watch him and his wounds.

Courtney reached out to feel the damaged skin of Duncan under the fingertips but a few feet make contact she retired while he walked away. He still didn't look at her but he could still feel her gaze, this time just looking at him, as if it were the only one in the room and everything else was gone.

-How did you do that to you?- she asked again, sounding more concerned about who would appear so. -Or should I ask ... who did it ?.

-Better keep quiet and don't ever mention it- he hissed and almost shouting – It's not of your business, are you the one that takes these things in the back?, no, so stop wanting to get into where you don't belong ... and stop pretending that you care what happens to me- he said this last like a whispered in the same tone of annoyance and anger that usually uses when directed towards Cameron.

Courtney said nothing, she watched as he dressed. He tried to avoid looking at the scars on Duncan's back as he bent to put his pants but could not and ended up with that neck elongation unconsciously to view larger again.

-Didn't I tell you to stop getting into where you don't belong?- he asked with the same tone as he began to pull up his pants.

-I... -just to disguise she looked down at the boy's lower back, to the point where it emerged the tips were immersed in the sides- I was just... **AAAH !.**

-What?!- he reacted alarmed at the sudden cry of the girl. He turned on his heels and watched her back covering her eyes.

-Don't you think put some underwear?- she scolded as she took a few boxers from the floor and threw them to him.

-I don't see why- he didn't even catch them, they ended on the floor -think about it, it is somewhat less so to deal with when the "moment" comes, if you know what I mean- he said in his usual tone mocked.

-It's a joke, right?.

Again he chose to ignore her, he finished dressing aware that ignored Courtney's sermons. Just to make her angry, he preferred to leave the boxers where they were, obviously she realized but only to avoid wasting her saliva she decided to let it go.

-_He's really a moron, what kind of person does that?, walk around without internal... he makes me sick-_ she thought - _now that I think about it, I guess I should also dress but first take a bath, I refuse to let his germs longer on my skin._

Going long Duncan she went to the bathroom, still covering with the sheets. She paused for a moment, there was something that had to bathe in the same place where he had done that made her uncomfortable.

-There are any cameras in the shower, right? - she asked, if there was enough to cover the lenses in order to bathe quiet but the simple idea that he could be watching her made her feel ashamed, even though Duncan had seen more than owed.

-What?, do you think that I'll waste my time spying you when I can have you at any time-as expected, a cocky grin appeared on his face. He was telling the truth after all, a half-truth.

-You're an idiot…- Courtney stopped right in the doorway having an idea about what he meant.

_-Have me whenever he wants ?._

Alarmed, one hand holding the sheet around her body, looked at the marks on his wrists. She ran to the mirror that was next to the toilet and found a little, fearing there were more of them but it was not in its place was something else.

-But what the hell?, Duncan!- it sounded like she was desperate but anger when they called his name. Her eyes wide with a look of astonishment mingled with fear and rage.

-Yeah?- he smiled, he really enjoyed to see her angry, amused in a way.

-Do you want to explain this?- she asked pointing to her hip bone.

He looked down at the point that Courtney was pointing, he didn't seem surprised at all, after all he had put it there on purpose. It was what identified it as part of his small entourage, if you can call it like that, because it is shaped by a few Duncan's "friends" living with him.

On the right side of the hip, just before reaching the top of the pubis, was what appeared to be a tattoo. It looked like one of those traits that we did as a child to give reference to a bird; a "V" with the ends bent out elegantly and in the center of it was a small "X" with curved ends equally.

-That's the _proprietate rune_ means that you belong to me every now and your regenerative ability that you must use it to my advantage and when **I** ask you,- he explained -basically means that you are mine and you are under my command.

_"You're mine", "You're under my orders."_

Courtney's stomach lurched at the thought of what surely made her do last night. She thought it was better that way, if there was something beyond the twisted or evil rather not know and to preserve their mental health.

-How does this work exactly? - she snapped, eyeing him warily, the smile on his face gave her to understand that it was not a simple mark of belonging, must be something else behind it.

-Well, just have to get in your head, make a few adjustments and handle yourself from there, that if you refuse to obey me which I am very sure you'll do- Courtney looked away with a frown and making a small pot.

-So that's why I have no recollection of last night, you used some kind of mind control on me, right?.

-Yes, and as you might expect, once the effect ends if you go back in as if nothing had happened-the corner of his eye he could see how Duncan played with what looked like a dark mist, passed from hand to hand and between his fingers and manipulated to be taking the form of a sphere, looked solid but it was a misleading effect of the same mist that was now forming a swirl in it.

-Imagine these are your memories- he said, showing her the small nebula field making catches her attention on him, - when the rune is activated you lose consciousness, so to speak, in the duration of the effect...

-How long it is?- she interrupted him.

-The time decides it who put the rune but also depends on their experience in these things and the amount of _inferno power_.

_The inferno power_ ... may sound great to the ears of anyone other than the situation in which Courtney was now but the truth was to hear those words made her uncomfortable. Strangely she seemed to know the term, as she remembered the _inferno power_ was something like the _"magical power"_ of demons and creatures of the underworld, although their essence comes from hell; hence the name. She remembered that the powers were based on the four natural elements and their derivatives, such as ice and lightning.

It was obvious that Duncan could handle the shadows though, could be considered an element ?. The dark cloud was hanging around in the area threatening to take that approach him, like a black hole in space.

Courtney noticed the boy's gaze, her eyes had a unique glow that brought out the color of his crystal aquamarine eyes. He stared at her as she began to move slowly toward her, had not noticed his proximity to the moment she felt his warm breath gently whipping her cheeks.

The light coming through the window was reflected on Duncan's face spreading slowly across freeing the shadows that accumulated between the reliefs of his features space.

_Shadows ..._

Something made her think that the elements are given depending on the individual's personality but perhaps not for Duncan. It was not exactly a somber and reserved type, after all mentioned something about having "friends."

As everyone, she knew he had two sides: _the good and the bad._

-Well, as I was saying,- Duncan continued, clearing his throat and losing eye contact with the brunette – you lose consciousness at the time you are under the effect of the rune, however, your body reacts to any instructions I give you.

He turned the ball on a finger, as is usually done with a basketball; launched the not very high and caught it before it reached the height of his head.

-And once you awake- sphere resting in the palm of his hand, now seemed stronger than before, but the fog kept turning inside. Then the sphere disappeared behind his fingers, Duncan had closed his hand around it completely by pressing until it exploded as if a bubble. Shadows flowed between her slender fingers like water falling from a waterfall until they disappeared when they touched the carpeted floor.

-They vanish, you don't realize what you did, good or bad- he paused to look at Courtney again, had the serious look but a slight surprise was leaning out the sparkle in her eyes –maybe I have ordered you to kill someone and you didn't consider - the appearance of a smile Duncan was swift but then again she knew she couldn't play with things like this.

_"Maybe I have ordered you to kill someone and you did not consider."_

All she could think about it was that Duncan was insane and not in a good way. It was clear, now more than at the start, that he would do anything to get what he wanted and with her he had taken the first step:_ deprive her of her freedom._

-So... these bruises... - her voice was dry and her hands were shaking, the thought that he could have taken advantage of her really terrified her. She had given him her first but then was aware of what s he was doing. Her first time was a consciousness, not a product of manipulation and although she hated to admit it, didn't displease at all that had been with him because at that moment it seemed that a pleasant warmth around them and the looks, the kisses and caresses both engaged were true.

But what came next ...

-Don't Worry, I did nothing more to prove if the rune worked- Courtney looked away from her wrists to direct it toward him, his expression said it all, did nothing more than that. -I got carried away ... but I couldn't continue- he take his hand to his neck and rub it while doing what Courtney could see a slight blush on his cheeks. -I'm Sorry.

Duncan turned, walked quickly toward the door and left without giving it one last look to her.

She was still standing back to the mirror, hands had stopped shaking and holding the sheet again. Clearly she was surprised that responded well after all didn't seem like him, yet he seemed nice gesture.

And even though no one could see her, a hand coverer her lips that failed to repress a smile.

* * *

It was about half past eight when I had finished bathing.

Now mostly light flooded the room and, despite this, the gray colors that filled the room stood out brightly.

However, something shiny on the bed made her ignore the rest things. She walked towards it and brightness decreased slowly revealing a white gold ring with emerald sustained by its small base, below it there was a note and next was a set of clothes.

Courtney left the note aside and took the ring, the small emerald stone reflecting a mosaic of her face.

-It's precious- she said as he slid the ring on a finger, fit perfectly, no slipping nor was squeezing. Who could have left it?.

She thought of the possibility that Duncan might have been but if so, why didn't she hear the door opening?.

-Maybe the shadows did it for him- she joked to herself. -OK, That wasn't funny- say that comedy is not her forte. -As is, I'd better view and go for a look at the house.

Without thinking twice she dressed in the clothes that were on the bed, shook it a bit and went to look in the mirror. The clothes were simple but looked expensive, warm colors and its simplicity was what she liked the most about it. Adjusted and beige Capri pants, a White strapless blouse with a jacket that covered up half of the torso. It didn't look bad, it was a pretty comfortable set but felt something was missing ...

-Right ... the shoes ...

She didn't see her Converse anywhere, she looked under the bed, behind furniture (although she had no idea why they would be there) and in the closet but found nothing. It was not a trivial matter, then she could buy others but feel the cold on her feet would be nice if she had no means cover.

-He not even left some socks, I think he really want me to not leave... not a big deal, anyway.

And that something crossed her mind. With an enthusiastic smile she pulled out a pair of socks from Duncan's clothes drawer, sure they were bigger but was enough to roll up a bit to suit her feet.

-Ahhh, that's better-he sighed as he felt the warmth on your feet.

After a moment of enjoyment she was willing to leave the room when something caught her attention. She walked to the edge of the bed and took the thin black cloth between her fingers.

-Damn it, that degenerated bastard- she hissed, wrapping the fabric with his fist.

Duncan had "forgotten" to wear boxers.

* * *

**...Almost month and a half of not publish this cap. ... sorry, was exams week (in which I didn't do so well, I tried, I swear!) and proyects week too or perhaps I should call it "month of tests and projects" I was very busy at that time and I was looking for places to write the cap. although they were a few lines, the worst is that in three weeks from today I'll have exams AGAIN and I will only have one free days which is when I present English because I don't have a problem with it.**

**As you see, the cap. is slightly longer than the previous ones but that doesn't seem enough to compensate you, which is why maybe in these days I'll upload a One-shot that I had prepared for the Duncney Weekon Tumblr (thus also I'm late) and apart will also be the next chapter that I'll post maybe on Monday of next week because on Sunday I have a "tour" that will last all day. No, don't think that will be one of those where only going to look and tap some notes, no, it's much more than that which is why my qualification is at stake.**

**We'll read us later and hopefully this time will be soon.****Anyway, I hope you liked it. Again, thank you very much to all of you who read each chapter and leave a review and even if you don't do the last one it's ok, It means a lot to me to know that someone is there :).**

**[WFTD]**


End file.
